Harry Potter and the Riddle House
by dream-orb7
Summary: Now that Harry knows of his destiny, he struggles to come to terms with this information. Harry and friends deal with adult issues and Harry rebel's. Possible RH, HG
1. A Muggle Summer Page 1

Harry Potter and the Riddle House

Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership whatsoever of the Harry Potter concept. That honour is bestowed to Joanne Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing. 

Timeframe: Beginning directly after Order of the Phoenix therefore it is important that you've read that book first. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: A MUGGLE SUMMER!

The days went by and the nights came fast and Harry Potter lived his life, a young man with a destiny he feared would one-day come to pass. So much had occurred since the day Harry had discovered he was a wizard, and much of the flurry, and the excitement of knowing who he was had well and truly gone. Now all that layed in his mind was knowledge, and fear; no not fear but dread about a destiny prophesised before his birth

Harry James Potter, the boy who lived (or so the Daily Prophet called him) was sitting up in bed on a bright and sunny morning at Privet Drive, Surrey, only a couple of weeks after leaving the wizard school he called his home. It was the beginning of yet another summer spent at Privet Drive, and there was still many weeks to go before he would leave for a year spent studying magic in a world that he was currently detached from. 

There was a knock at his door, and it was very feint. Since arriving back at Privet Drive, there had been a change of mood in the way Harry's Uncle Vernon and Aunt Pertunia treated him. Instead of neglecting him and treating him like vermon, they simply decided to ignore him or more importantly they left him to himself. This was quite all right with Harry, whom didn't feel like talking to anyone, and especially not the Dursleys.

"Harry, Petunia and I are going out for the day. If you leave the house, make sure everything's turned off and the house locked." Uncle Vernon spoke slowly and sternly through the door, his voice not the usual booming yells he had been used to in the past.

Harry didn't speak and only nodded to himself and quickly got out of his bed. He grabbed a pair of dirty looking jeans of his desk and a light blue T-Shirt that didn't quite reach his jeans, showing the smallest bit of mid-drift. It was a rough and edgy look that Harry had sported throughout the summer, not really caring what he looked like. Then he grabbed his backpack out of his closet and pulled a brown belt out and put it on too. Then he grabbed his wallet, shoved it in his back pocket and went out of the door. 

20 minutes later after having walked to Surrey Train Station Harry walked on to the London Underground train and headed into the city for the day. Careful not to be recognised, Harry now wore a baseball cap on backward which was covering his scar and contact lenses so to blend into the muggle punk look sported by many Londoner's on the train. He sat with Dudley's Walkman in his hand and earphones in his ears, listening with the volume turned up load and heavy metal music playing.

The train slowly began to stop half an hour later at one of the many London train stations and Harry got up and left. Moving through the station, Harry finally made it through to the street and then he crossed the busy road. Once across, Harry quickly passed various shoppers who chatted about the many sales and businessman who walked around oblivious to the world around them on mobile phones. 

Finally Harry stopped five-minutes later at a cafe and walked strait up to the counter and surprisingly proceeded behind the counter and through the staff door. Harry had gotten himself a muggle job for the summer and was going to be working their today for muggle money, handed to him through the back door. Nobody knew this fact and that was exactly how Harry intended it to stay. 

~*~*~

With the understanding that came with the knowledge of his connection to Voldemort finally known to Harry, initially he didn't really know what he was supposed to do next. He certainly didn't want to talk to anyone he cared about and uncover the unbearable truth of his livelihood to them. He definitely didn't want to delve into his painful feeling over Sirius and the loneliness he now felt with his most-closest family bond severed. More importantly, Harry didn't want to spend his days alone deep in thought with no control, no focus and only time available at his disposal. Harry wanted to forget everything and not be found.

Harry was increasingly wired. He didn't sleep any more out of fear that Voldemort may torture him in his sleep and there was no way Harry could close of his mind while alone and this was why he decided to look for a job. He needed a distraction so he could focus his mind elsewhere, where he could feel the pain less and since he couldn't be part of the wizard world (and he didn't really want to be at the moment), Harry decided to get away from Surrey. He found himself a job as a cleaner at a cafe and made money to spend while in the city, which he used on the days he didn't work to go see movies and kick back in London. 

So far all Harry had done was see a couple of movies and buy cigarettes (which he bought to relax him) and train tickets in and out of the city. He had only been working a week and there was still a long time to go before he went back to school. Although Harry loved the wizard world, right now he didn't want to be part of it and he didn't want to go back to school. He was being followed everywhere by an order member he knew, yet none of them inter-feared with his life as it was obvious Harry was simply trying to deal with everything in his life. He spent his days being someone he wasn't, and he needed time to deal.

It was now the third week and Harry hadn't spoken once to any of his friend's. Ron and Hermione had both sent owls and Hermione had even sent a letter addressed properly (and with only one stamp) to Harry through the Muggle Postal Service and although Harry had replied, his messages were vague and short and they were tedious. He wrote them so they wouldn't worry or fuss over him. He didn't want anyone from the wizarding world to come into his life right then and make him feel everything he was feeling. He just wasn't ready.

At the end of the workday, Harry grabbed his backpack and left. He got on the train and left, looking into darkness out the windows. It was late and he didn't care, so he put Dudley's earphones on and began listening to a CD he'd brought. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he opened his eyes, which he had closed while listening to the music and held on to his wand in his back pocket as he swung around defensively. To his surprise a girl was sitting smiling at him.

"You have good taste in music," said the girl who looked around 15 with light brown hair which was strait and lightly tanned skin. She had blue eyes and they twinkled as she looked at him.

"Yeah, you like the song?" Harry inquired, trying to sound like a normal muggle teenage boy.

"Yeah like totally. I mean your listening to Oasis and everyone loves them here!" The girl answered Harry and he finally let go of his wand. "Oh, I'm Kelly!"

"Oh I'm...Daniel. " Harry finished and then looked down uncomfortably.

"So what are you doing alone on the train tonight. Cause there's this party and the thing is you gotta invite someone you don't know to the party. It like scavenger hunts gone wild. Anyway, I want you to be my stranger so would you like to come!" 

Harry looked up and thought about the offer he was presented. After a second he answered. "Yeah, why not!" After that, he moved around to sit next to her and they chattered about everything and nothing until they reached the party.


	2. A Muggle Summer Page 2

Harry Potter and the Riddle House

Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership whatsoever of the Harry Potter concept. That honour is bestowed to Joanne Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing. 

Timeframe: Beginning directly after Order of the Phoenix therefore it is important that you've read that book first. 

Summary: The story of Harry in his sixth year at Hogwarts. Begins in the summer directly after OotP and Harry is trying to find a way to deal with the immense pain he feels inside. 

Teasers: Harry will push away two of his closest friends briefly and those two will discover many things about their own relationship. When Harry gets to school he will seek comfort in someone's arms and Harry will discover more painful truths about his future. The story will be dark (as that is the direction the books are taking), however there will be many light moments. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: A MUGGLE SUMMER! Page 2

~*~*~

Harry woke late the next morning and did the same thing he had done every other day of the summer, he got up, got dressed and walked to the station to catch the train to London. Harry didn't have to work today, but was recovering from a late night out, which included him drinking alcohol for the first time ever. The girl on the train, Cassie was going to be spending the day with Harry in London showing him around all of her favourite 'haunts'. Harry had told Cassie at the party that he spent the summer only in London and went to a prep school in the London countryside. This prompted Cassie to show Harry around London.

Just as Harry was about to open his bedroom door to leave, a little and familiar owl came flying through the window. It was Pig, Ron Weasley's little owl which was yet another reminder of Sirius his godfather who died less than two months ago protecting Harry. He was about to turn away when suddenly the little owl began attacking his hand.

"Geroff me! You stupid little bird," said Harry, and immediately felt guilty of taking his pain out on a little bird. Harry finally took the letter and found the letter in Ron Weasley's handwriting.

__

Harry, 

Mum spoke to Dumbledore and he said we were all going to stay with Lupin for the rest of the summer. We'll come by tonight to pick you up and have your broomstick ready cause we're flying. Hermione is coming to stay as well, as well as her parents who have been told what's happening and want to keep an eye on her daughter. You should see Dad, he's so excited about staying with muggle's; he's writing a whole list of questions to ask them about being muggles. Anyway I got to go pack my things for the trip.

See you tonight,

Ron

Harry grimaced and then went strait out the door. He didn't want to go back to the wizard world just yet, and especially not Lupin's place which was Sirius old home and headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix. The wizard world was reminders of Sirius and his parents and the biggest thing of all that he would one day be so powerful that he would have to kill Lord Voldemort or die himself at his hand as the lost prophecy stated. Once downstairs he grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door and then was stopped by an invisible force. The force had hands that grabbed his shoulders and pushed him backward.

"You can't go out today Harry," came the familiar voice of Remus Lupin who was hidden under an invisibility cloak. 

"I can do whatever I want," responded Harry, who tried to keep his voice down so not to allow the neighbours to see him talking to no one.

"Harry, I know it's painful and unbearable. I'm feeling it too, we all are and I know it's got to be worse for you but you can't keep acting like this, this recklessness is dangerous and it's up to me to tell you to stop." Remus spoke firmly and quietly as they were well in the daylight of the muggle street.

"So what now, your next in line to take care of me, to sign my permission letters and be the last reminder of my father in my life. I mean, c'mon this is just the way it is. And you'll probably be the next to die cause parental figures generally don't stick around me long and-"

"Harry!" Remus raised his voice and Harry tried to look inconspicuous standing by himself it appeared against a high timber fence.

"Harry, you may be the boy who lived and one powerful wizard but you are still a sixteen year old boy who is taking his problems and avoiding them until he thinks it will be easier to bear. Well I can tell you right now it will never be easier until you allow yourself to grieve and you need people who care about you around while you do that and they may not understand what your going through but they are always there to pick up the pieces. You need that Harry more than ever." Harry put a hand on Harry's shoulder and then to Lupin's surprise Harry shrugged him of.

"You just don't get it! I don't want to be around them because I may be the one picking up their pieces soon. It's better they stay away from me," and on that note, Harry ran off down the street and turned the corner and he didn't stop running until he got on the train at Surrey station. The real reason Harry was ignoring his friends had finally uncovered itself out of Harry's mind and he realised it was true. He didn't want to get close to those he loved so to protect them. He didn't want them to be next of Voldemort's hit list of victims and Harry just couldn't bear the idea of someone else he loved dieing.

Harry sat down and took the Walkman out of his bag and began listening to music until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and found Cassie staring at him with her blue eyes. She then started playing with the hairs at the back of Harry's head and he put his arm around her, pulling her closer and placed a kiss on the top of her head. They sat for half an hour not talking and only moved once they had gotten to the station they needed. 

Finally Cassie announced that they were to go to the beach that they would need to take a bus to the beach she wanted to take him which was about half an hours drive from London. They walked to the bus station, got on and found two seats at the back where they could be alone. The day went by quickly and before he knew it he was back home that night. Cassie walked home with Harry from the station and he had to say goodbye.

"So I have to go away tonight," Harry began while holding Cassie's hand.

"Why? I thought you were having fun and the holidays aren't over yet. Why do you have to go so soon?" Cassie asked, grabbing hold of Harry's other hand and swinging them from side to side, almost as if she was testing the strength of their grip.

"I have to! It's hard to explain why and I don't want to go but I have no choice. I'm leaving tonight and I won't be back until next summer!" Harry frowned and then Cassie let go of one of his hands and pulled him into a tight hug. Harry took hold of Cassie and she spoke quickly into his ears.

"I really like you Daniel!" Cassie whispered and then they slowly broke apart a little. Then Harry put his hand under her jaw and pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss was fierce and Harry held onto Cassie, not caring who saw him very tight. Cassie didn't object and increased the intensity of the kiss, her hands on his shoulders in an attempt to stop herself from falling to the ground. Finally after what seemed like a long time, they broke apart and they breathed heavily.

"Don't go!" Cassie said and then Harry regained his train of thought.

"I have to...I'll keep in touch!" Harry finished and then turned and headed inside the Dursleys house, ignoring Uncle Vernon who was sneering at him and went to his room and locked the door. Once in there however he realised he wasn't alone.

Professor Dumbledore stood near the window silhouetted by the night. 

~*~*~

Please review this story and tell me what you think. I'm trying to make the story more older, but not unrealistic to the idea of Harry. Harry has been reasonably good at dealing with his problems but I do believe he has a breaking point and this is my idea of one way he'd rebel and push away from those he loves in order to protect them. 


	3. A Very Different Dumbledore

Harry Potter and the Riddle House

Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership whatsoever of the Harry Potter concept. That honour is bestowed to Joanne Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing. 

Timeframe: Beginning directly after Order of the Phoenix therefore it is important that you've read that book first. 

Summary: The story of Harry in his sixth year at Hogwarts. Begins in the summer directly after OotP and Harry is trying to find a way to deal with the immense pain he feels inside. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: A VERY DIFFERENT DUMBLEDORE

"Hello Harry," said Professor Dumbledore, in his rough, sincere yet aged voice. He looked strait ahead at Harry, a pensive look on his face. 

"Hello Professor Dumbledore," replied Harry simply and regretfully, for Harry was reminded of all his problems with the face of the man before him. 

"I'm here to take you to Order," informed Dumbledore and went on, "I understand you did not wish to go!"

Harry sat down on his bed and motioned to Dumbledore to do the same, for he knew he could not lie to this man. Last year, at around the same time in July, Harry would of never dreamed of being able to talk to Dumbledore about his problems. Nor did he ever imagine that Dumbledore would shut himself out of his life for his own good. But that was what Dumbledore had done, a fact Harry had learned only recently. He could lie to his friends, he could lie to the Order of the Phoenix, he could even lie to himself, but Harry knew that the one person he could not lie to was Professor Dumbledore.

Harry looked down at the floor for a long time and tried to think of what to say and Dumbledore didn't push him. He waited and then finally Harry found the words he needed to say. 

"I'm just not ready... I mean there is just so much pain and I know that I have to go back. It's just I'm not ready to face it; cause I know that they'll be more. There's always pain and I _have_ to face it alone. I can't let anybody know that... my destiny is to kill or be killed." Harry finished and then focussed intently on his hands that were clenched together where his navel was positioned.

Dumbledore waited as Harry finished and then spoke in a slow and silent reassuring voice. "You bare a burden that I never wanted you to hold. It is my fault that I never prepared you for this, but now is not the time to ponder or regret. What you need to be doing is getting on with your life, facing the pain you hold and acting out if you need to. You need your friends to remind you of the things you want in life, you need the structures of your normal life to keep you grounded and you need the Order members and myself to help prepare you for what's to come. There is not one way to drown that pain away, except to face it and eventually conquer it!"

"I can't lose anybody else, and being near those I love means that I'm endangering them. And I know what you're going to say, about it being Voldemort's plan and that Sirius wanted to protect me but... it was me who led everyone to the Department of Mysteries and it's because I'm a target. Danger will follow me; Voldemort will follow me until the day it finally ends, when the prophecy is fulfilled." Harry finished then got up of the bed. In his mind, this conversation was over. He walked to his desk then sat down. 

"Regardless of all of this, it is necessary you leave this place. For you have proven over the past few weeks, that you don't intend to stay under a protective roof and the Order would like to keep a closer eye on you." Dumbledore got up of the bed as well and moved over to the trunk that was positioned in front of his cupboard. "I have taken the liberty of packing all of your things, as we must leave now. If you just move this trunk out of the way, inside (Dumbledore motioned to the cupboard) you will find our travelling clothes."

Harry got up and moved the trunk out of the way and placed it at the top of his bed. Then Harry moved and opened the cupboard. Inside he found two black wigs with dreadlocks, two of the most hippy influenced summer shirts Harry had ever seen with matching board-shorts and thongs. Harry turned and gave Dumbledore a confused look, wondering why they were about to dress up to look like hippies.

"There is one thing that I have always admired about muggles, and that is their abilities to find simple non-magic ways to hide themselves. Tonight, we will leave via the back door of this house and climb over to Mrs Figgs. The rest you will learn later, as it is not safe to talk aloud about our travels." Dumbledore finished explaining, then took out his wand and said something under his breath and within a split second, Harry and Dumbledore had changed appearance. 

"And are we going now?" Harry asked Dumbledore, knowing Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were both downstairs at that very moment.

"I'd give it about a minute, and then we will be safe to leave," said Dumbledore, a mischievous look in his eye. As if on cue, Harry heard a little twinkle and then Dumbledore said _Locomotor Trunk_.

"It's time," Dumbledore informed Harry and finally they left the bedroom, Harry's trunk following them down as if being carried by invisible people. Once they entered the lounge room, Harry saw Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon sleeping soundly on the couch. If it weren't for the fact that Harry loathed his only blood relations, he would have said they looked almost cute. Maybe he wouldn't go that far.

"I gave them a mild sleeping draught. And I will leave this note for them so they won't worry!" Dumbledore pulled out a note from his board short pocket and placed it on the coffee table. 

They left via the backyard and climbed a couple of fences until they reached Mrs Figgs back garden and were welcomed by a cat. The back door was already open and both swept inside, only stopping once they reached her living room. There, Harry was greeted with Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, two of Harry's favourite members of the Order of the Phoenix although they were unrecognisable due to the fact they wore the same hippy clothes they did. 

"Harry, we have no time to talk. Now the taxi has arrived Mrs Figgs?" Dumbledore asked and Mrs Figgs nodded. 

Lupin and Tonks didn't stop to chat for there was no time for them either. Instead they immediately apparated and Dumbledore and Harry went out the front door. Now, Harry and Dumbledore were carrying the trunk, as they could not allow the taxi driver to see any form of magic. The taxi driver got out of the car, helped them put the trunk in the boot and then they left Privet Drive, not speaking until they finally reached their next destination.

Ten minutes later, Harry and Dumbledore were on a bus headed for London and they found that they were receiving some peculiar looks from their fellow bus travellers. They ignored them and then got of in the pitch black darkness of a neighbourhood that looked deserted. It wasn't Grimmauld Place, but it did look like the same neighbourhood that the Order headquarters was situated. Dumbledore motioned Harry to the fire hydrant close by and whispered the words "portkey," and Harry understood and they moved over to the portkey, took hold of each end of the trunk and with their free hands they touched the hydrant. 

Once the world had stopped spinning, Harry found himself and Dumbledore inside the kitchen of the Order of the Phoenix. 


End file.
